Are all boys scum?
by degrassiismylife
Summary: J.T and Danny compete to win new girl, Adelia's heart. please review! *** i do not own degrassi, but i do own Adelia.***


Are All Boy's Scum?

Part 1

Toby and J.T are walking down the halls of Degrassi.

" Hey, J.T. I heard there's a new kid in grade ten." Toby said. J.T nodded.

" Yeah. I heard about that. Isn't her name… Adelia?" J.T answered.

" Yep and I…" Toby stops because at that moment, they see Adelia walking down the hall. She is wearing a crop top and jeans. Every boy is staring at her and whistling.

" Whoa!" J.T said staring at Adelia.

" She's like… a little Manny." Toby said. J.T shook his head.

" No, Toby. She's way hotter than Manny." At that moment, Danny walks up to them.

" Did you guys see the hot new girl?" he asked.

" Did we?! I have to meet her." J.T answered.

" Me too." Danny said.

" Me too." Toby said. J.T and Danny looked at each other and laughed. Toby gave them a funny look.

" What? You guys don't think I have a chance with her?" he asked.

" No Toby. We know you don't have a chance with her." Danny told her.

" I mean c'mon Tobes, do you really think _you_ have a chance with _her?_" J.T points to Adelia who is taking her stuff out of her locker.

" Seriously, Toby. She's a hottie and your… you're a computer geek." J.T told him. J.T and Danny leave and Toby stands there for a while staring at Adelia. He leaves after 6 seconds.

After class, Adelia is putting her stuff back into her locker. J.T comes up to her.

" Hey." he said. Adelia looks up at him and smiles.

" Hey." she said.

" Your Adelia Newman. The new girl, right?" J.T asked. She smiled.

" Yeah. And your J.T Yorke, right?" J.T smiles.

" Yeah. So you've heard of me?" Adelia nods.

" Sitting in the principals office alone gets boring. So I was just looking through some old year books." she told him. J.T clears his throat.

" So, outside of our school we have this ravine. You wanna hang out there at lunch… with me?" he asked nervously. Adelia gave him a serious look.

" Are you asking a new girl out on a lunch date?" J.T smiles a little.

" Yeah… I am." Adelia smiles.

" Well, in that case, sure. Meet me here at lunch time. Bye, J.T." she starts to walk away.

" Bye Adelia." Adelia turns to face J.T.

" Please don't call me Adelia. It sounds so serious. Call me Leah for short. Leah leaves walking away from a very happy J.T.

J.T is walking towards Leah's locker at lunch time. But Danny blocks him off before he could go any further.

" Danny move. I gotta meet… I have to go somewhere." J.T said. Danny moved closer to him angrily.

" Where? To meet, hmm I don't know… Adelia?" Danny said.

" How did you--" Danny cuts him off.

" Word spreads fast. I thought you said I could have her." J.T makes a face.

" What?! Ok first of all, Danny, I never said that." J.T said.

" Well, you cant have her anyway."

" Oh yeah? Why not?"

" What about my sister? Hm? What about Liberty?" J.T sighs when Danny says this.

" Danny, she broke up with me remember?"

" So? She just gave birth. To your baby. You still need to take care of her."

" No I don't. I took care of her until she had the baby. She doesn't want me in her life anymore. I'm not just gonna sit around begging her. It's time for me to move on. Now if you'll excuse me, Leah's waiting for me." J.T told him. He moves Danny out of his way and starts walking towards Leah's locker. When he gets there, Leah is waiting for him.

" Sorry I'm late, Leah." he apologized. She smiled.

" It's alright." she said.

" Well, anyway, lets go." J.T said and they walked out the school to the ravine.

" This is our happy little ravine." Leah looks around.

" I like it. A person can get lost in here." she replied.

" Yeah. I lose myself in here all the time." he told her.

" Lets do it." J.T turns to her.

" Lets do what?" he asked curiously.

" Lets get lost so no one can find us and we can eat in peace." J.T smiles and they walk until they find a quiet little spot. When they sit down, J.T gives her a sandwich and takes one for himself. Leah bites it.

" So, tell me about yourself." J.T told her. Leah swallows her food.

" Well, I'm 16 years old, obviously. I was on my school cheerleading team for three years." she answered.

" You ever had a boyfriend?" he asked.

" No. I went out with a few guys, but never anything serious. You? Well, I mean did you have any girlfriends?" J.T hesitates for a while.

" Well, yeah. I went out with Manny for a while."

" Was she your only girlfriend?" J.T hesitates again.

" Well, not exactly. Liberty was for… a while."

" Liberty? isn't that Danny's older sister?" J.T stops eating and looks at her.

" You know Danny?" he asked in wonder. Leah nods.

" Yeah. He's really sweet. He tells me you guys are friends."

" Yeah. Um, we better go. Lunch is over in ten minutes and we got ourselves lost and we need to find a way out." he said. So they stood up, cleaned up their area and started to walk back to the building.

_2 weeks later…_

J.T hasn't gone out with Leah since they had lunch. Now he sees her talking to Danny by her locker. She's laughing at whatever he was telling her. When Danny leaves, J.T goes over to her.

" Hi, Leah." she smiles.

" Hey, J.T. what's up?"

" You, uh, wanna hang out after school?" Leah's smile started to fade.

" Well, I--"

" I just thought we could hang out. Maybe go to a movie this time?"

" I cant. I'm going with Danny. You haven't spoken to me since we had lunch which was about two weeks ago. I thought I did something wrong. A few days after we had lunch, Danny started hanging out with me and he started walking me home. So I started liking him more and more. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I… said yes." she explained to him. J.T couldn't believe the words coming out her mouth.

" Oh, well, ok" he responded sadly.

" Please don't be upset, J.T. We can still be friends though, right?"

" Yeah. of course we can still be friends. Well, I gotta go. Bye." J.T turns around and leaves sadly.

_End of Episode._


End file.
